1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system for assisting a driver using multiple cameras, and more particularly, to a multi-camera driver assistance system capable of displaying objects such as passengers at high positions without distortion (distortion free) and displaying straight lines of vehicles passing around a vehicle as accurate straight lines rather than arcs by providing a virtual view of a vicinity of the vehicle when driving or parking the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-camera driver assistance system is a system which provides a virtual view around a vehicle by combining images captured by a plurality of cameras which are attached at different positions of the vehicle. Such a multi-camera driver assistance system is also referred to as a surround view system. The multi-camera driver assistance system may provide convenience of a user's operation when a driver is parking or the like.
Specifically, large vehicles such as buses may cause complex situations. For example, complex situations may occur due to passengers who get on and off the buses and vehicles passing around the buses.
A conventional multi-camera driver assistance system uses a flat projection surface to generate a virtual view. The flat projection surface is provided in, for example, European Patent Application No. DE 60003750 T2. In the virtual view using the flat projection surface, although straightened lines of parking lines, vehicles passing around a vehicle, or the like are represented as straight lines similar to actual lines, there is a disadvantage in that heights of objects such as structures, trees, and the like in an external environment of the vehicle are not represented.
Further, the conventional multi-camera driver assistance system uses a bowl projection surface to generate a virtual view. The bowl projection surface is provided in, for example, European Patent Publication No. EP 2511137 A1. In the virtual view using the bowl projection surface, although heights of objects in an external environment of a vehicle are represented similar to actual heights, there is a problem in that distortion such as straightened lines represented as curved lines or the like occurs.